Kingdom Hearts: Marvel
Kingdom Hearts: Marvel is an inbetween game that takes place after Kingdom hearts 3. The game will focus mainly on the Marvel Movies and the introduction of Thanos, who will fill Malificent's seat. Sora, Donald and Goofy end up in the Marvel Universe, the Kingdom Hearts universe of that universe, and are inlisted by Nick Fury as S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents. Sora, Donald and Goofy's outfits change into S.H.E.I.L.D. agent attire, until the battle in New York where they get Marvel Hero outfits. Sora becomes The Kingdom Key, Goofy becomes'' Goofy Guardian'' and Donald Duck becomes ManDrake. Riku along with Mickey and Pete (who has decided to change his ways and become good) join Phil coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team: Ward, Fitz, Simmons, May, Bobbie Morse, Antoine Tripplet, Lance Hunter and Skye. Riku eventually becomes Inhuman, gaining wings that resemble an Angel Wing and a Bat Wing. Kairi, along with Minni Mouse and Scrooge McDuck, are stuck in the past due to a mysterious power (from the infinity stone of time.) They temporarily join Captain America and then join Peggy Carter and her team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Lea, with Daisy, Huey, Dewie and Louie find themselves in Praxis IX and eventually join up with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Aqua wakes up in New York, alongside Max and P.J., and join up with the Defenders: Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist and Daredevil. Like Sora becoming a superhero, Aqua becomes Mystic Water, Max is The Grind ''and P.J. is unable to find a hero name, but is suggested by Aqua and Max as ''Strong Heart, after saving the entire Defenders. Roxas with Monterey Jack and Gadget (in gummi Mech Suits and with Zipper buzzing along) are captured by Baron Von Strucker, being claimed as his "miracles," and team up with Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Namine, Launchpad McQuack and Webby find themselves in Asgard and join Sif and the Warriors three. Other characters will join future marvel teams, once movies are official. Ventus with Chip and Dale (in Gummi Mech Suits) with Fantastic Four (if rights revert and made), Xion with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Ortensia the Cat with Inhumans (if made), Terra with Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Mallard with Nova Corps (if Nova is made.) Episodes (Issues) 1. Iron Man (Issues 0 - 5) 2. The Incredible Hulk (Issues 6 - 10) 3. Iron Man 2 (Issues 11 - 17) 4. Thor (Issues 18 - 23) 5. Captain America: The First Avenger (Issues 24 - 27) 6. The Avengers (Issues 28 - 33) 7. Iron Man 3 (Issues 34 - 38) 8. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1, Part 1 (Issues 39 - 45) 9. Thor: The Dark World (Issues 46 - 50) 10. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1, Part 2 (Issues 51 - 59) 11. Captain America: The Winter Soldier (Issues 60 - 72) 12. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1, Part 3 (Issues 73 - 78) 13. Guardians of the Galaxy (Issues 79 - 85) 14. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2, Part 1 (Issues 86 - 95) 15. Agent Carter Season 1 (Issues 96 - 104) 16. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2, Part 2 (Issues 105 - 116) 17. Avengers: Age of Ultron (Issues 117 - ???) 18. Daredevil (Issues ??? - ???) 19. Ant-man (Issues ??? - ???) 20. Captain America: Civil War (Issues ??? - ???) 21. Doctor Strange (Issues ??? - ???) 22. Guardians of the Galaxy 2 ( Issues ??? - ???) 23. Thor: Ragnorok (Issues ??? - ???) 24. Black Panther (Issues ??? - ???) 25. Avengers: Infinity War Part I (Issues ??? -???) 26. Captain Marvel (Issues ??? - ???) 27. Inhumans (Issues ??? - ???) 28. Avengers: Infinity War Part II (Issues ??? - ???) 29. The Keybearers vs. Thanos (Issues ??? - Final Issue) ---------------------------------------- Marvel One Shots (Secret Bosses)-------------------------------------------- Issue One Shot: The Fallen Cornelia Soldier Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Vision, Ant-man, Dr. Strange Boss: Garland A mysterious warrior named Garland lands in the Marvel world in search of Sora and the fabled Keyblade. Sora is about to face him alone, but the avengers suggest that they fight alongside of him. A friend is a friend and an Avenger is an Avenger. Issue Marvel One Shot (Disney: ) Hades’ Revenge ' ''Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Vision, Ant-man, Dr. Strange ''Boss: Hades, Ice Titan, Rock Titan, Wind Titan, Lava Titan, Cyclops, Nesus, Hydra'' Upon learning that there is a world filled to the brim with heroes, Hades pays a visit to the Marvel World and demands their souls in exchange for sparing civilian lives from the Titans. But before the Avengers come quietly, Sora and co intervene. '''Issue One Shot: S.H.I.E.L.D. vs. The Turks Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson, Grant Ward, Malinda Mae, Skye, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Agent Triplett, Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter Boss: Reno, Rude, Elena and Rufus Shinra Agent Coulson comes to Riku and the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team with a mission on their old, yet minor, enemies: The Turks. In fact, Reno, Rude and Elena are on board trying to steal S.H.I.E.L.D. weaponry. They lead to Coulson’s arch nemesis, Rufus Shinra of Shinra industries. Riku and co. lend a helping hand, due to S.H.I.E.L.D. becoming his second family. Issue Marvel One Shot (Disney: ) David Xanatos’ wrath Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson, Grant Ward, Malinda Mae, Skye, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Agent Triplett Boss: David Xanatos Riku and the agents’ bus is getting hacked by a codename going by Xanatos. This brings Riku, Coulson and the team back to the hub to fight their new enemy who beliieve that Gargoyals are a source of power. Issue One Shot: Galbadia attacks Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge, Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, Dum Dum Dugan, Chester Phillips Boss: Biggs and Wedge Galbadian Soldiers are infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, determined to gain some info out of Howard Stark about a few retrieved objects: The Tesseract, Zodiac, The Obelisk, etc. Kairi and Peggy, along with the rest of the gang, put a stop to this and encounter two soldiers: Biggs and Wedge. Issue Marvel One Shot (Disney: ) The Legend of Sleepy Hollow awakened Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge, Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, Dum Dum Dugan, Chester Phillips Boss: The Headless Horseman In certain parts of New York, people witness a strange entity of a horse rider with no head. This piques the curiosity of Kairi, Peggy and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. as they journey in the streets of Sleepy Hollow. Issue One Shot: The Archadian Empire visits Xandar Playable Character: Lea Assistant Characters: Huey, Dewy, Louie, Daisy, Star-lord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot. Boss: Gabranth, Bergan, Ghis, Zargabaath, Drace The Judge Magisters felt that Ronan the Accuser could have been an ideal Judge, but after his defeat, they decide to infiltrate Xandar and pass judgement on the Nova Corps. Lea and the rest of the guardians fly down to help Rhomann Dey to neutralize Gabranth and his soldiers. Issue Marvel One Shot (Disney: ) Experiment 627 invades the Milano. Playable Character: Lea Assistant Characters: Huey, Dewy, Louie, Daisy, Star-lord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot. Boss: Experiment 627 and Gantu. After an unknown alien accidently crashing into the Milano, Lea, Star-lord and the rest of the Guardians search the ship to find this unknown entity. They discover a little red creature with a love for mayhem. Issue One Shot: Sphere hunting in Hell’s Kitchen Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist Boss: Leblanc, Ormi and Logos Reports of strange robberies are heard within Hell’s kitchen, which piques the Defenders curiosity. Aqua and the others search around the streets, only to find Leblanc and her crew searching for “spheres.” Issue Marvel One Shot (Disney: ) The Coming of Taurus Bulba Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist Boss: Megavolt, Quackerjack, The Liquidator, Bushroot, Steel Beak, Tuskernini, Taurus Bulba Determined to show New York of the world of Marvel that he can be a better mobster than the Kingpin, Taurus Bulba gathers his own personal team against Aqua and the rest of the Defenders. Issue One Shot: Two new Espers? Playable Character: Roxas Assistant Characters: Gadget, Monterey Jack (Zipper), Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch Boss: Kefka Much like Baron Von Strucker, Kefka finds and captures Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, mistaking them for espers. Roxas and his team, consisting of Monterey Jack (Zipper), Gadget and other Marvel Team go on a search to rescue the twins and stop Kefka's Madness. Issue Marvel One Shot (Disney: ) The Challenge of Magica de Spell Playable Character: Roxas Assistant Characters: Gadget, Monterey Jack (Zipper), Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch. Boss: Magica de Spell, The Beagle Boys Hearing of a world filled with powers, Magica de Spell, with the aid of the Beagle Boys, kidnap Roxas’ Marvel team. Although she is more interested in the powers of the heroes, Magica makes the offer of Roxas’ keyblade in exchange for the heroes. However, with the aid of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, Magica will not exactly find negotiations very easy. Game Components Main Characters Assistant Characters Enemies Bosses Weapons Abilities Co-op abilities Helicarrier training Comic Shop Quotes Kairi: Well, Peggy, you won't retrieve the Zodiac alone! Minnie Mouse: We have been through alot during the incident at the Hydra base! Scrooge McDuck: We are here for ya, lassie! We will help ya retrieve Zodiac with ya! Peggy Carter: Kairi, Minnie, Scrooge... how can I say no to my best war chaps! ''- Kairi, Minnie, Scrooge and Peggy in Issue (Agent Carter)'' Max: I can't believe he is blind, yet, he fights with such focus. Aqua: He uses his heart. It becomes his sight. P.J.: Plus, he has an awesome costume. ''- Max, Aqua and P.J. after being saved by Daredevil in the Defenders issue.'' Category:Kingdom HeartsCategory:Video gamesCategory:Disney GamesCategory:MarvelCategory:AvengersCategory:DefendersCategory:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.Category:Agent Carter Category:DLC